


Echoes by metisket [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Echoes by metisket read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Hikaru's mother tries to piece together what's going on in his life, but he really isn't giving her much to work with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes by metisket [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583625) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



**Title** : Echoes  
 **Author** : metisket  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
 **Character** : Shindou Mitsuko, Shindou Hikaru  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Hikaru's mother tries to piece together what's going on in his life, but he really isn't giving her much to work with.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/583625)  
**Length** 0:04:56  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Echoes%20by%20metisket.mp3.zip)


End file.
